As a vibration damping device or an anti-vibration device for suppressing or damping the vibration transmitted to the vehicle body side from the engine, such an anti-vibration device has been proposed in which the rigid resonant frequency of a torque rod is set lower than the resonant frequency of the engine and a force is generated by an actuator, which is proportional to an axial displacement of the torque rod (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP No. 2011-12757 A